


All I Feel are Thorns

by Abyssia



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Amber Sky Verse, NB Linhardt, Other, around the beginning of CF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22556053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyssia/pseuds/Abyssia
Summary: Linhardt and Dorothea seem to understand one another more than the other can know, but certain things still must be said; while the rest dies behind flushed lips.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Linhardt von Hevring
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	All I Feel are Thorns

“Hey, Lin?”

The knock came from the entryway to the Cardinal’s Room. Inside at the far end of the table was a collapsed figure clad in teal. Not expecting an answer, Dorothea enters and sits down next to her sleeping friend.

“Hey there,” she says gently, holding out a hand to brush a lock of hair from his pale face. Usually, Lin’s face looked clear and almost luminous. But now, Dorothea’s medical training showed her signs of neglect.

Her fingers traced idly over the skin of their cheek, feeling the bone ridge clearly, and at this close, Lin’s usually pink and quite alluring lips were cracked and dry.

Lin was asleep, or more, passed out, countless maps and letters spread out before him. Anyone who knew them from their academy days might laugh to think that the one lazy and difficult-to motivate boy was now the Empire’s Chief Strategist. But that, they have become. And the weight of it all is clearly taking its toll. 

Dorothea runs her fingers through the loose hair around Lin’s face, debating whether or not to try and wake him.

“Mnnnhh, that tickles,” she heard Lin mutter. Within moments Lin’s long eyelashes fluttered open, and the deep blue eyes slowly focused on the waking world.“Dorothea?” Linhardt asked, able to identify her even without looking up. “What is...why—” Linhardt then pushed themself back up from the table, drowsiness still weighing their posture down.

Dorothea’s lips form into a small frown. “Lin, have you eaten at all recently?” 

Linhardt gives her a blank look and then stretches into a yawn. “Mmmhhh can’t remember, sorry,” their eyes then fall immediately back to the charts and letters on the table. Linhardt’s hands soon follow, moving them into stacks before one of Dorothea’s hands move to stop them.

Linhardt pauses, looking down at the hand keeping their own hands from moving and then looking up to meet Dorothea’s gaze. Linhardt has difficulty at first, but is able to perceive at least that she is not satisfied with Linhardt’s current course of action.

“Lin, you will have more time to work after you’ve eaten with me, okay?” Dorothea’s words were calm but filled with just enough insistence for Lin to know that she was serious. Linhardt then relents and lets the papers remain in disarray. 

Dorothea has pulled close, leaning on the edge of her chair. Linhardt turns to face her, heavily lidded eyes taking in Dorothea’s countenance in return. A small smile curls on Lin’s lips before they reach out a hand to gently cup Dorothea’s cheek as she had done for Linhardt earlier. Dorothea’s eyes then meet Lin’s again, the pout, now swiftly becoming a scowl as Dorothea’s own rather sorry state is observed.

“I suppose I cannot complain, as you demanding that I eat with you seems to imply that you too will finally eat after goddess knows how long.”

“Nothing ever slips by you, does it Lin?”

“Of course not. It is my job as Chief Tactician to make sure that the smallest detail does not escape my notice,” Linhardt’s eyes wandered down Dorothea’s face and lower. Linhardt then leans in, their usual drowsiness enough to feign a lack of inhibition. Dorothea knows better, she knows how alert Lin really can be when something of particular interest catches their notice.

And so accordingly, Dorothea leans towards Lin and meets those pale cracked lips with her own, offering some of her own moisture on the tip of her tongue to try and ward off some of the neglect that had started to show even on Lin’s usually luscious and soft lips.

They kiss, as has become almost routine for them as of late, Lin’s lips are slow, almost languid, but are purposefully so as an invitation to Dorothea. And she obliges, leaning in and deepening their kiss, causing Linhardt to let out a groan deep in their throat.

When the two of them part, Lin’s pale cheeks are flushed and Dorothea counts that as a success. Dorothea then stands up, pulling Lin by the hand to their feet. With one arm, Dorothea supports Linhardt, even as they start to wake up and walk more steadily. 

”Where are we off to?”

“Oh, nowhere special,” Dorothea remarks. “You never took me anywhere special for that first dinner date. So I am going to make it up to myself,” Dorothea then offered them a wink that Linhardt returned with an impassive expression.

“Very well Dorothea, lead the way,” not that Linhardt ever really wanted to refuse her. And especially now, Linhardt figured that a bit of space between them and the Monastery could do some good.

The sky was leaning towards evening as the two of them left the monastery. Hand in hand they left the walled compound behind them and wound down the heavily patrolled paths to the nearby village. Linhardt who would have complained about the exertion before, now said not a single word, only gripping Dorothea’s hand while staring straight ahead in silence. There weren’t really the need for idle chatter between them. Linhardt detested it, and in truth, Dorothea did too. It was always comfortable when it was just the two of them.

Dorothea eventually leads Linhardt through the village to a small establishment, a place like a lounge bar, cloistered away. Dorothea was quite the regular patron and so the hostess and waitress greeted her readily. 

“Good evening ladies, a booth for two if you would.”

Linhardt and Dorothea then sat down where the waitress lead them. A considerably secluded area of the lounge that seemed to make Linhardt’s shoulders relax just a bit.

Linhardt remained silent, leaning back against the cushioned seat of the small booth that they occupied. Really more like a semi-circle seat curved around a small wooden table. Dorothea sat quite close, a hand resting on Linhardt’s left thigh while she ordered drinks and meals for them both.

The drinks, a pleasingly adorned fruity cocktail for Linhardt in one of their preferred mild flavours, and a straight gin and tonic for Dorothea. Linhardt often liked to fiddle with the cherry stems or the small decorations on the drinks that Dorothea chose. When she learned of Linhardt’s flavour preferences, Dorothea had taken instead to observing how Linhardt handled them.

Typically, Linhardt approached all things in life the same, as a puzzle to be understood. Linhardt’s fingers always dug in to find out how something was constructed, how it worked. Even if that initial interest waned, the impression of that first taste always lingered.

But Linhardt did, more often than not, find particular things that kept their interest for much longer than others.

Linhardt’s leg twitched and bumped against Dorothea’s, responding to the sudden absence of her touch while she tended to her drink. A small smile curled around the edges of Dorothea’s glass and she scooted a little closer so that their thighs were flush together on the seat. Linhardt let out a satisfied kind of sound and leaned into her. After consuming almost all of one drink, Linhardt’s unconsciously stiff demeanour melted away.

Even as Linhardt had always declared that they cared naught for the approval of others, Dorothea’s eyes were keen, and she had always noticed when Linhardt’s back straightened and when their hands clenched.

Dorothea set her drink down, the pleasant buzz filling her views. And like clockwork her hand returned to its place on Lin’s thigh, tracing idly almost as if to constantly remind them that Dorothea was there.

There was an understanding between them, that if worries were had, they could be shared. But especially for Linhardt, that was still difficult. 

Eventually, their food arrived, and that provided another thing to occupy the two of them. Linhardt was far more hungry than they had let on, and dug in quite ravenously. Dorothea let out a gentle laugh, but did not pause in putting away her own meal. As laid-back as Linhardt seemed, they were often very particular and insistent, especially about the health of their loved ones.

If only that same concern could be applied to themself

“It probably goes without saying, but from the outside, we probably look a bit strange, huh?” Dorothea remarked, keeping her tone light, but the genuine anxiety would be clear to Linhardt.

Linhardt dabbed their mouth with a napkin after finishing the meal. “What? No of course not. Two people sitting alone whilst scarcely talking?” They give Dorothea a sidelong glance. “Nothing to draw attention or concern unless,” Linhardt lifts one hand to rest on Dorothea’s cheek. “You would rather give them something to stare at?”

Dorothea’s cheeks flush, a scowl forming on her lips. “Not now, Lin,” she hissed suddenly, causing Linhardt to reconsider. Strange, how the two of their temperaments seemed to swap over the years.

Linhardt lets their fingers linger on Dorothea’s skin for a moment more before pulling away, their expression becoming that of deep consideration. It was clear that Linhardt was trying to unknit everything. Why she wanted dinner away from the monastery, why this place, why she was alright with touching Lin but not being touched in return. It puzzled Linhardt, but the most concerning as always was that oppressive cloud of despair that hung rather consistently over their dear Dorothea. 

It was always worrying for Lin when they clearly overstepped, but Dorothea didn’t seem to hold it against them. The two sat there for a little longer, taking in the ambiance and the gentle music playing in the bar. Linhardt continued to nervously glance over at her until she had finished her drinks.

Dorothea let out a sigh and shook out her hair. Leaving payment on the table for the waitress, Dorothea then stood up, making her way somewhat suddenly out of the bar. Linhardt frowned and followed her, a pace or two behind.

But just before Dorothea made it to the door, she stopped and turned back to grab Linhardt rather suddenly by the wrist. Linhardt did not resist, as always, open to wherever Dorothea might lead them, and what they might yet learn. 

Doing this, Linhardt found themself being dragged to a secluded side room of the bar, the light was low and so Linhardt could not see Dorothea’s expression, but they could feel all that was necessary to know. Linhardt was pushed up against the nearest wall, Dorothea then pressing close against Linhardt. One of her hands gripped their jaw, and the other pinned Linhardt’s shoulder to the wall. 

Linhardt managed only a gasp before Dorothea’s lips met theirs in a breathless kiss. That gasp soon turned into a moan as Linhardt responded only by thrusting their chest and hips back into Dorothea’s warmth, slinging both hands around Dorothea’s waist. 

Dorothea let out a growl, her teeth closing painfully over Linhardt’s lower lip. “You are so used to giving out orders, now let's see if you are any better at taking mine,” Dorothea muttered against Linhardt’s cheek, her right hand digging into the fabric of Linhardt’s shoulder.

Linhardt let out a shaky gasp and nodded, letting their hands fall from Dorothea’s hand and hang uselessly by his sides. “I am more than happy to comply, dear Dorothea.”

Dorothea pulled back enough to meet Linhardt’s gaze. Linhardt started back at her, unwavering. 

Dorothea seemed pleased by this and gave Linhardt a smile. “Alright my first order, love. Follow me.”

* * *

They did not return to the Monastery but instead went further into the village to a small inn. There too, Dorothea was a regular patron. Linhardt was grateful and immediately flopped down on the bed once they were inside.

“Now _this_ is divine,” Linhardt exclaims with a heavy sigh. “Finally a change of bed that isn’t just swapping out the rock hard dorm bed for the literal ground.”

Dorothea gives Linhardt a fond smile, sitting down at the small vanity at the end of the bed while Linhardt stretched out like a cat. Linhardt attempts to at least shed their outer layer of clothes but is not very successful, and instead just sprawls on the bed with little grace.

“I hope you’re not expecting me to untangle that outfit of yours for you.”

“Of course not, my dearest Lady Dorothea.”

Despite this, Dorothea’s expression was rather gentle as she combed through her hair and appeared to be wiping off some of her make-up. She takes out her earrings and the necklace, and then reaches back to undo the clasps on her dress’ bodice. Soon enough, Dorothea has shed her usual gown and is now in a loose open-backed undershirt and the knee-length skirt. She stands up and turns to face Linhardt, sitting down next to them on the bed.

Linhardt’s eyes are closed, but they look far from comfortable. Their face is flushed from even the small amount of alcohol and their neck is turned at an awkward angle. Dorothea smiles and first stroke’s their face, seeing the reaction that told her that Linhardt was barely dozing and not fully asleep.

With deft fingers, Dorothea first undid the bun on the back of their head so that Linhardt’s head could rest comfortably. She then removes the brooch clipped to his blouse and gets to work removing the convoluted layers of Linhardt’s upper body until they were in just their blouse and undergarments. Dorothea finishes by taking off their boots before dragging Linhardt with her to lie tangled up together on the bed.

Linhardt contentedly nuzzles their face against Dorothea’s collarbone, all but letting out a contented purr. Dorothea takes that moment to indulge, running one hand through Linhardt’s fine hair. Even if it was oily and full of split ends, it was still so beautiful. 

“Now,” Linhardt said. “You seem quite content just to lie here with me,” Linhardt then peers up at Dorothea. “If you’re not intending to follow up on earlier, I would appreciate permission to just doze off right here.”

“Permission?” Dorothea asks with an eyebrow raised.

“I promised to follow your orders, didn’t I?”

“That you did, Lin,” Dorothea lowered a hand to gently caress Linhardt’s cheek.

Linhardt leans their face into Dorothea’s touch again, letting out a heavy sigh. “The anticipation is killing me, dear.”

Dorothea laughs, drawing her hand down from Linhardt’s face, past the collar of their shirt to where a golden necklace hung, tangling with the buttons. “It appears you have yet to finish fully dressing down.”

Linhardt’s gaze grew distant as it slid to the pendant that Dorothea now held in her hand. “What would you like me to do with this?” Dorothea asked gently.

Linhardt shook their head and then just gestured to the vanity behind them. Dorothea nodded in response and carefully got up from the bed to place the keepsake carefully alongside her own jewellery. “Lin,” Dorothea continued. “If you’re not in the mood, please just tell me, alright?”

Linhardt glanced at her. “What makes you think that I might not want to?”

“We have to invade the Alliance soon.”

“That is factual.”

“And you—”

“And I?”

Dorothea grimaces. “I don’t think I could do it, Lin. Fighting, knowing that someone I care for is on the other side.”

Linhardt lets out a huff. “I knew what I was getting into.”

“I know. You never leave anything out,” Dorothea sighs and then walks over to Lin. 

“Frankly, I would very much enjoy not having to think too hard for the rest of the evening,” Linhardt says, reaching out a hand to her as she approaches. “You always seem to know how best to accomplish that.”

Dorothea smiles, “I am more than happy to oblige, then.” She takes Lin’s hand and lays herself down next to Linhardt again. Linhardt was always most content when something was occupying them, those fidgeting fingers, that restless tongue; it seemed almost a mercy to give Linhardt something to latch on to. 

Dorothea looks deep into Linhardt’s eyes for a moment, hooking one leg over his hip, pulling their bodies close to start the slow build of heat between them. Linhardt sighs, one hand starting to play with her hair, their faces inching closer as if desperately wanting the moment to last.

Linhardt’s other hand wanders down her back, drifting to the open section of her underdress, gently drawing his fingertips over the smooth skin. Dorothea gives an involuntary shudder, jerking just a little closer. She hooks one leg over Linhardt’s thigh and begins to rock her hips in a slow but insistent rhythm. In response Linhardt grabs onto her hip to keep her in place just as he finally met her lips in a kiss. 

Linhardt half expected her to chastise him for acting without orders, but she seemed not to mind, parting her mouth wide and snaking her tongue in between Linhardt’s waiting lips. Linhardt lets out something closer to a moan, jaw hanging slack as her tongue slides against his, the countless nerve endings sparking with sensation, accumulating into a shock of pleasure that reached Linhardt’s very core. 

Linhardt hungrily prolongs the kiss, leaning back just slightly to invite Dorothea to press him onto his back. She obliges, one hand planted on his shoulder as she moves on top, still straddling one of his thighs as her grinding grows in intensity.

“Dorothea…” He mutters. "All I want to think about tonight...is you," Linhardt gasps against her lips it would sound romantic, but now it just sounds desperate.  


Dorothea caresses Lin's cheek and smiles. 

**Author's Note:**

> i love these two....so much. I couldn't help but see lin as completly into her, but of course! I had to make it sad mid-war stuff. And well, if you read any of my other fics, you will know who lin's "special someone" in the alliance is, i kept it vague but - 3 -
> 
> I still have more I want to write for them, but I wanted to get this part out at least! Maybe restarting with a happier scenario will make the smut easier? But...in the war that's not too likely oops...


End file.
